1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to blades, and more particularly to scraper blades such as those used on a rotating beater to scrape ice crystals from the refrigerated surface of a freezing cylinder.
2. Description of Related Art
Frozen product systems mix and deliver frozen products such as ice cream, frozen yogurt and milkshakes. Liquid product is stored in a hopper or other containing vessel. Generally, when the frozen product is to be prepared, a pump draws the liquid product from the hopper into a mixing chamber and mixes the liquid product with air. The mixture is pumped into a freezing cylinder where a rotating beater within the freezing cylinder rotates and mixes the liquid product, while scraper blades installed on the rotating beater scrape ice crystals from the refrigerated surface of the freezing cylinder that are in turn mixed with the liquid product to form the frozen product. When the frozen product is to be served, the frozen product is dispensed from the freezing cylinder. Generally, the scraper blades use the viscosity of the product and gravity to apply a biasing force to force a cutting edge of the scraper blades against the refrigerated surface of the freezing cylinder.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved scraper blades. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.